Dirty Dog
by LC Rose
Summary: In which Kagome learns it is not always a good thing to be sniffed after... *Sess/Kag, humor, adult themes* COMPLETE, One-Shot


DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING: This fic contains a high probability of lewd suggestions and possible mental issues (mine, not yours). You may laugh…or you may not. Your choice! And this piece is dedicated Kagome 357, who celebrated her special day recently. I just hope it's nasty enough for her... :)  
**

**Dirty Dog**

Kagome could not help but feel as if she were being sniffed after…and by none other than Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai had joined them out of the blue several weeks back on their wanderings across the countryside. Sesshoumaru, and his entourage, came and went at his whims, but the dog demon seemed to be with them more than he was not. Sesshoumaru even seemed to be managing his acerbic tongue where Inuyasha was concerned; mainly ignoring his half-brother and turning to _her_ for confirmation about things. This, of course, put her at an awkward position, but Kagome felt—with aid from Miroku—that she handled it well enough. At least, Sesshoumaru never seemed to take objection with her decisions and even Inuyasha settled some…over time.

Kagome thought it was just in her imagination, but it seemed that, as the weeks past by, Sesshoumaru stared at her….all the time. She could have even sworn on her father's grave that he sniffed her a few times, as well. Whenever she looked at him, he seemed to make a point of locking eyes with her and then slowly moving his gaze away, either down her person or off to the side. She felt like was being judged and she couldn't tell if she were being found lacking or not. It was all very frustrating.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one to notice as Sango pulled her aside one night, asking what exactly was going on between the two of them. Kagome's mouth had dropped open with astonishment, her mind blanking on what to say until a resounding, "NO!" came out.

Sango, sensing a prime moment to tease her, had carried on throughout their normally peaceful bathing time together and, by the time they returned to the others, Kagome's face was cherry red from embarrassment. Even worse was the way Sesshoumaru eyed her upon their return and she knew—_she just knew_—the daiyoukai had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. Perv…

Giving him a glare worthy of a peeping pervert, Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

*DD*

The days continued as they were want to: Kagome mediated between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Sango continued with her suggestive comments that went over everyone's heads except the daiyoukai (and maybe Miroku, but Kagome wasn't about to think about _that_ one's mind), and Kagome's blush had become so permanent Inuyasha and Shippou thought she was sunburned. She tried to spend as little time as possible in Sesshoumaru's presence, but the damn dog seemed determined to corner her at every available opportunity!

When she tried to speak to Sango about it, all her friend did was laugh. _Some girlfriend Sango's turning out to be,_ Kagome grumbled to herself even though, she knew, deep down, that if Sango were in her spot she'd be laughing, too.

Needing to get away from it all, Kagome announced one night that she would be going home for a spell in the morning. Glancing Sesshoumaru's way after the announcement, she shivered at the thoughtful look in the inu youkai's eyes and quickly turned away to placate Inuyasha, promising lots of ramen for him upon her return.

That night Kagome dreamed all sorts of nightmare situations of Sesshoumaru cornering her alone, but, when she woke in the morning, she was surprised to find him and those who traveled with him gone. Looking to Inuyasha, she didn't even have to voice her question. He answered straight away, which made Kagome wonder exactly how _much_ he'd noticed. "Bastard left during the night. Long time ago."

"Did he say when he'd return?" Sango asked, smiling slyly at Kagome.

"Fuck if I care!" Inuyasha yelled back, jumping down from his perch in the tree he'd chosen from the night. "I say good riddance to the bastard!"

Sighing to herself, knowing that solving Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's problems equaled bringing peace to the Middle East, Kagome turned and began packing up her things for her trip home. Right now a warm bath, her bed, and her mother's home-cooking sounded down right marvelous and she couldn't wait to be there after her weeks of stress here. "Okay, Kirara," Kagome said to the fire cat when she was done. "Are you ready for me?"

In answer, Kirara gave a little mew and then transformed in a rush of youki to her larger form. Kagome jumped on the fire cat's back and Kirara took off into the air. "Don't forget my ramen, wench!" she heard Inuyasha yell after her.

*DD*

Kagome used her airborne time upon Kirara to think over carefully all that had been happening in the past few weeks. By the time Kirara landed near the well, Kagome had convinced herself that everything she'd perceived from Sesshoumaru was a horrible, gross mistake on her part. The daiyoukai was not staring at her all the time, not sniffing after her, and he was, _most definitely_, not interested in her in such a way.

Feeling a thousand times better, Kagome waved Kirara off after they landed, her pack slung over her back and a new bounce to her step. She walked towards the well, whistling to herself, but that all came to a crashing stop when she saw who stood in wait for her.

The daiyoukai stayed stationary, his body in between her and sweet freedom. "Um, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, her voice laced with uncertainty. It was almost as if all her nightmares were coming true.

Just to be sure, Kagome pinched herself, wincing as she realized she was, indeed, awake. Then she glanced over her shoulder, hoping against hope that Kirara would jump out of the foliage in surprise supervision. After a few minutes of intense staring at unmoving leaves, Kagome gave up her fruitless desire and turned back to face the inu youkai…who hadn't moved an inch. "Well," Kagome said, her voice going an octave higher with false hope. "I'll just be going home then. Thank you for coming to see me off."

Tentatively, she walked forward, going as far around Sesshoumaru as she could without being really obvious about her avoidance. Sesshoumaru was not a youkai to piss off lightly and he might perceive her avoidance as an insult. And things that insulted Sesshoumaru usually ended up slaughtered, shred into tiny pieces.

Kagome had almost made it, less than a step away from jumping in the well, when the daiyoukai finally moved. He reached out, trapping her slender arm within the iron hold of his hand, and pulled her over to him. Her body became plastered against his, his armor biting into her. Kagome moved her head just in time to keep from being impaled upon a spike, squeaking with fear as she did. "I want you," Sesshoumaru purred down to her.

All forms of thoughts and ideas, dirty and not, raced through her mind as his deep timbre echoed those words thousands upon thousands of times in her mind. All that came out in the end though was a meekly whispered, "What?"

She watched as Sesshoumaru's normally expressionless lips curved into a very devious smile and his golden eyes darkened just a shade. "I want you," he said again, his eyes locking with hers.

Not knowing how to respond to such forwardness and NEVER expecting such from the usually stoic daiyoukai, Kagome did her best impression of a fish: her eyes widening to unbelievable proportions and her mouth opening and closing silently. Sesshoumaru seemed to take her silence as acceptance as he curled her even closer to his form, pressing her against his cold armor as if she'd find that a "turn on". The hand on her arm snaked down, underneath her pack, and splayed across her back, moving dangerously close to her derrière. Kagome gasped as she felt the heat of him through her clothes. _No wonder he never gets cold in the snow_, she thought to herself.

Her mind raced, trying to find her a way out of this latest predicament, and Kagome cursed to herself when her mind came up empty. Deciding maybe polite diplomacy would aid her, she cleared her throat as she stared up at the smoldering eyes of the daiyoukai before her. "Um, Sesshoumaru-_sama,_" she began, lending an extra edge to his title as if to remind the seemingly insane daiyoukai of who he actually was. "I think--"

"Too much," he interrupted. "Why are you going when you could be cumming?"

Was it her or did he just say something _really_ naughty to her that was completely and totally out of character with the Sesshoumaru she knew and…well, knew? "Excuse me?"

"I smell your sex, woman," he continued, his deep tones seeming to rumble within the clearing. "You want me to run my tongue along the wetting lips of your meat flaps and bring you such pleasure."  
_  
Meat flaps?_ _What the hell?! _Kagome tried to pull away, but the daiyoukai's strength was no match for her own. All she succeeded in doing was grinding her pelvis against his armor, which Sesshoumaru seemed to find enjoyable. "Worry not, miko," the dirty dog continued. "This one tastes as good as he looks."

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I'm…I'm a vegetarian," she finally managed to blurt out after a full minute of open mouthed staring.

He seemed a little confused as to her reply and Kagome used the distraction to her advantage, twisting out of his suddenly loosened grip. She backed several feet away, wondering why in the seven hells she hadn't made an automatic jump into the well when she'd had the chance. Did a part of her _want_ to know what Sesshoumaru would do next?

The arrogant dog recovered himself quickly; his eyes, shining with lust, skimming over her body. Kagome moved her backpack to the front of her, using it as a mini-shield against the suddenly blossoming pervert in front of her. Sesshoumaru scoffed at her weak defense and began moving towards her, his hand untying the obi around his waist. "Even think of touching me with _that_ part of you, Sesshoumaru, and I'll turn it to ashes!" Kagome screeched as she backpedaled.

Her threat did not have the desired affect. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her. "I like your feisty spirit, miko."

"You…you can't even say my name, Sesshoumaru! Do you even know it?!"

"Kagome," he whispered in the most luscious of tones. If this were any other situation Kagome would have become a puddle of womanly goo on the ground hearing her name said so. "And now you will scream my name, woman."

In a flash he had his obi untied from around his waist, her hands held out in front of her, and a good length of his obi wrapped around them. "But…but you're SO OLD!" _That'll stop the lust-raging hormonal mutt in his tracks! _Kagome thought to herself. "And you…you don't even _like_ humans!" she added, her mind blanking out on other excuses as to why this could just not be happening to her.

"This Sesshoumaru has never stated such," he answered back, killing her hopes for escape by reminding him of her humanity. Using the obi as if it were a leash, which Kagome found very ironic at the moment, he pulled her farther from the well, taking her bag easily away from her and tossing it aside. "My big furry creature aches to bury itself within your toothless grin."  
_  
He's an insane pervert! Certifiable!! _"Are you even listening to yourself, Sesshoumaru?!"

"Your body calls to me like a siren's song," he continued, ignoring her screeching. "My one-eyed wonder is eager to sink into the depths of your erection trench."

Sesshoumaru released his grip on his end of the obi and Kagome found herself captivated as Sesshoumaru's hand moved up to his armor. She'd always wondered how it was held on and now she saw just how easy it was for him to remove. Jumping as the heavy pieces clattered to the ground, she gasped when Sesshoumaru pushed apart the folds of his kimono, exposing a large expanse of his chest to her view. _Wow_, she mentally drooled.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and Kagome felt an unconscious need to check and see if she actually _was_ drooling. Shaking the desire away, not wanting this overgrown puppy to know any more than he already did, she stayed her ground as Sesshoumaru moved closer to her. He easily recaptured the other end of the obi and hauled her back to his side once more. Leaning down, his mouth very close to the skin of her neck, he whispered, "I'll suckle your blouse bunnies until you cum over and over before I move down to worshiping your whisker biscuit."

Kagome was saved from replying by the shock of his hot tongue scraping up the side of her neck in a long and slow lick. He ground his now more than obvious hard-on against her, his hand holding onto her hip and keeping her in place. "Your hot juices will run down my chin as I make you cum."

A shiver she could not hold back raced through her body. Her heart skipped a beat when his hand moved down to cup her butt, squeezing it. "Your ass is so fuckable, miko. I can't wait to slip my tongue into your starfish. Followed hard, fast, and deep by my scarlet samurai."  
_  
How many names does he have for his penis?!_ Kagome could only think. Then she realized where, exactly, Sesshoumaru was thinking of sticking his supposedly mystic pleasure tools and tried to jerk away. When that failed she decided she needed to buy herself some more time. "I give in, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome blurted out, at her wit's end. "You can screw me seven ways from sundown, I promise. Just…" And then a brilliant idea entered her head. "Just let me…get ready. This will be my first time. I'm…a little nervous."

This seemed to satisfy the overly arrogant dog who graced her with a smile that could have melted her heart—if she hadn't heard him speak first. Giving him what she hoped was a sultry and promising look, Kagome easily pulled away from him and released her hands from his obi. She collected her bag from where it had been thrown and made a show of bending over to let Sesshoumaru drool over her "fuckable ass", as he'd called it. She even wiggled her hips a little to further distract him and keep him from trying to see what her hands were looking for.

Digging deep into the bag, Kagome was just about to cry out with despair when her hand closed over the item she sought. Palming it, she smiled to herself and straightened slowly. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she slowly batted her eyelashes at the daiyoukai. "Come here," she said in a voice that sounded way too cheesy to be sexy to her own ears.

Sesshoumaru seemed not to notice, his eyes glued to her hind end. _Perv_, she thought again. _He deserves this. _

Kagome watched as the daiyoukai drew closer and she gave him an encouraging smile, even though he still wasn't looking at her face. When he was in range, she whispered, "Now stop and close your eyes, doggy." That _did_ make him look up at her face. "I want to give you something," she encouraged.

"And I want to give your sweaty love box my one-eyed friction whistle," he growled back.

"Ladies first. Trust me, Sesshoumaru. You really, really need this."

"Very well, miko. I shall allow you this _one_ entitlement."

_One entitlement, huh?_ _How _sweet_ of him_! "You're such a…gentleman, Sesshoumaru-_sama _," she added to sweeten the deal. _Mustn't over do it, Kagome,_ she told herself when she saw a glint in his eyes. "Now close your eyes and stay very still for me."

She was more than surprised when the daiyoukai did as she asked. Of course, with his senses, he could tell if anything were coming at him—eyes open or not. But he wouldn't know about this. He'd never seen this. It was odorless…but hopefully not tasteless.

Kagome turned, keeping her occupied hand behind her back, and admired the fine specimen of male before her. His body was truly perfection—sculpted, hard in all the right places, and made to be used for devious sexual exploits. Unfortunately, she just wasn't the female for those devious sexual exploits the daiyoukai had in mind and Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to reason.

Unable to resist, she leaned forward, letting her lips graze against his, and the silky feeling appendages parted beneath her touch, a deep rumbling pleasured growl coming from his chest. She couldn't stop herself from placing her unoccupied hand against his muscular torso, bared to her eyes by Sesshoumaru's own hand. Trailing her fingers over his heated skin, Kagome hoped—and prayed—that Sesshoumaru let her live after this. Hey, who knew? Maybe that mouth of his would clean up a little in time and he'd be more…want-able.

As her hand worked its way back down his chest, making him pant with desire just as she hoped, Kagome found herself almost feeling a little guilty for what she planned. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru chose that moment to speak. "Miko, get your hand on Pleasure-sama now."

She hooked her fingers under the waist of his hakamas, thanking every deity she knew that he'd kept those on, as she brought her other hand out from behind her back. Letting her fingers dip dangerously low into his pants, swearing the tips of her fingers brushed against something velvety yet hard as a rock, she watched his mouth with bated breath. As soon as his lips had parted enough on a loud groan, Kagome acted.

She shoved the bar of odorless soap her mother had packed for her-- for Inuyasha's benefit she'd said--deep into that dirty, dirty mouth and then turned and ran for all she was worth. Grabbing the straps of her bag as she ran and then jumping over the well's edge, Kagome could feel the magic swallowing up around her—when she was suddenly jerked to a stop. Looking up into the enraged eyes of the daiyoukai, Kagome gulped as she watched his claws sinking into her bag, stopping her descent. He spat the bar of soap out of his mouth and Kagome's eyes followed it as it disappeared into the darkness below. "I will fuck you until you cannot walk, miko," he snarled down at her.

"No, you won't," Kagome countered, hating to lose her bag but letting go nonetheless. "Clean up, puppy!" she shouted up as the magic of the well climbed up around her and whisked her away to the future.

Feet landing on her side of the well, Kagome regretted the loss of her bag and wondered how long it would be until she'd be able to—if ever—go back again. But Sesshoumaru's face when she'd shoved the soap in his mouth! Kagome could not help but laugh at that now that she was away from him.

Using the ladder, she climbed out of the well, still laughing to herself. But the sight of her bag, sitting innocently by the doorway into the well house, stopped her laughter cold and sent shivers through her body as an all too familiar youki crept around her. Then the door slid open and there stood Sesshoumaru, in all his familiar glory….smiling at her. But now he had TWO arms. "Fuck," she whispered.

"Why yes, miko," his deep voice agreed. "That is exactly what I was thinking…"  
_  
_  
_Finished._


End file.
